


All It Takes Is Jealousy Tequila Party

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Multi, levi's emotional constipation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's a horny drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes Is Jealousy Tequila Party

**Author's Note:**

> There's brief Eremin, Jeaneren, and Eren/Krista, but who hasn't made out with their friends? I'm not counting it in the tags.
> 
> I also have no idea how ROTC actually works, as a head's up.

"Cmon, Levi, please?" Eren whines, tugging on his housemate's sleeve. "We never go anywhere. And my exams are finally over. You promised."

Levi had, in fact, _not_ promised Eren anything. He recalls very specifically how Eren had whined (much like he's currently doing) that they should do more things together, "seeing as we live together and all". Levi remembers his response even better. He had grunted noncommittally, and not looked up from his novel.

Now, it seems, Eren has decided to cash in on that small acknowledgement. Levi mentally kicks the part of him that had responded to the student. And the part of him that had thought a college student would be too shy to interact too much with an adult housemate. It turns out Eren Yeager is the _opposite_ of shy.

"You realise I don't like drinking, right?" Levi arches an eyebrow, crossing his arms. He's well aware he won't win this argument, but he's going to dig his heels in and make winning as difficult for Eren as possible. Out of spite.

"We have so much liquor in the cupboard though," Eren says. "Of course you drink."

"It's all _yours_ , brat," Levi hums in frustration.

"Oh," Eren blinks, mentally cataloguing their liquor cabinet. "I suppose it is." He claps, leaning over the kitchen island, still not giving up. "But all my friends are going to be there. You like most of them!"

"I _tolerate_ them. It's an important difference. And your sister can't stand me."

"Oh, her exams aren't done. She's not going to be there."

Levi grunts, sipping the tea he has accidentally allowed to go cold. "I suppose," he starts, almost not finishing when Eren's face brightens like it does, "we could go out... for an hour or two."

"Thank you, Levi! I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

"No clubs," Levi warns. "I'm not dancing."

"No clubs," Eren holds up three fingers solemnly, and Levi nods, accepting the promise.

He's pretty sure he's going to regret this.

.

The drive to Trost – a rather swanky, upper-class part of the university town, as much as a university town can be swanky, that is – isn't a bad one. And traffic at 9:30 on a Thursday night is sparse. Levi finds a parking spot on his first loop of the block.

A college bar, the neon lettering depicting its name too bright for Levi to bother trying to read, is underground, and Levi refuses Eren's help down the stairs.

"I'm crippled, not old," he insists, leaning heavily on his cane, resting on the stair below him, as he descends.

Eren stays outside the door anyway, waiting for the older man, and probably ready to help Levi if he falls. Damn kid.

The yellow neon washes everything an ugly, brittle colour, but Eren's eyes look gold, instead of their usual freakishly vibrant green.

The inside of the bar is much more pleasant than the outside. It looks seedy, but the dim lighting and wooden furniture makes for a friendly, quiet atmosphere. There are already a few college kids sitting around the bar, and they smile when they see Eren, motioning him over to join them.

"Levi!" The tall blond kid calls, looking past his friend and seeing the older man. "You made it."

"I was dragged," Levi admits with a wry smile, receiving a laugh in response. "Who chose this bar?" he asks as he takes a seat at the bar as well, on the edge of the group, beside the kid – older than Eren – he's talking to now.

"I did," he says. "It's a lot busier on Saturdays, which has affectionately been dubbed "Let it Gay" night."

"This is a gay bar?" Levi asks, leaning his cane against his stool and motioning for the bartender to come to him next.

"If you want it to be," the kid smirks, somehow managing to wink sarcastically. Then he extends his hand, and Levi shakes it. "I'm Reiner, by the way. I can tell you don't remember my name."

Levi chuckles. "Reiner, right. Well I like this bar fine tonight, actually. The party scene isn't really for me."

Reiner laughs. "I can tell. You wouldn't do too well with all those dancing people, what with your injury."

Oh. So Eren had told people about it.

"Yeah," he says. "It does make things a little difficult."

"Did you get down the stairs okay? I was a little worried when Eren said you'd agreed to come. Did he tell you about them when he asked you?"

"Of course not," Levi says. "But I didn't have too much trouble."

The bartender appears in front of Levi, and he orders a long island iced tea. He pays, tips, and stares at the drink on the cork coaster before him.

"Don't drink?" Reiner asks, and Levi wonders how the kid could possibly know that. Maybe Eren told him that, too.

"Not since my tour," he says, watching the condensation on the glass coalesce and run down the side. "Did want to get lost in it, you know?" he knows Reiner doesn't know. That he has no way of knowing. But he nods anyway.

Levi takes the iced tea and sips at it. He puts it down again quickly. "I think I'll nurse it all night. I'm driving, after all."

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"I said an hour or two," Levi looks over the bar towards his housemate. Eren's got three straws in his mouth, chugging three different gin and tonics at once. "But I get the feeling I'm not getting to go home anytime soon."

"You and me both," Reiner picks up a bottle of beer that Levi hadn't noticed earlier. "I'm a bunch of these kids' rides, too."

"Which ones?"

"Jean," Reiner points to a kid Levi actually recognizes, who's sitting in the corner and watching Eren with a frown, "and Armin." Armin, of course, is Eren's best friend, and currently looks worried as his friend finishes the drinks, pumping his fists in the air triumphantly.

Levi nods. "Are your exams done too, then?"

Reiner nods. "I didn't have too many. Third year ROTC, so there's not a lot of _studying_ involved, luckily. Booksmart stuff's not my thing, so much."

Levi nods. "And it's going well for you? ROTC?"

"Yeah, I like it. Got some good friends there with me, too."

Levi nods. "Good. I hope it continues working out for you."

"Thanks," Reiner says. "What about you? What're you doing, since moving here?"

"Well," Levi takes another sip of his drink, needing a bit of a boost to do the 'life story' thing', as brief as he's going to make it, "I went to school after getting back from overseas, getting a quick degree in education. I got my degree in history while I was training, so now I can teach history at St. Maria Secondary. It's a living, I guess. I can't afford to live alone – yet, at least – so I ended up moving in with Eren."

"So you've known him for a few months, then?"

Levi nods. "Since August. He's a character."

There's a loud cheering from behind them, and Levi starts, not having expected it. Reiner turns to see what's going on before Levi an, and he laughs. "You can say that again."

Levi turns around, and the first thing he sees is that a couple of young women have entered the bar, that he hadn't noticed. They're standing in front of one of the round booths against the wall, and then Levi looks at the scene in the booth.

He's not sure how it's not the first thing he noticed. Eren's sitting in the booth, and his friend Armin is in his lap. Their lips are locked tightly, and Eren's hands are in the blond's back pockets, hard at work gripping his ass. Their light moans make their way to the bar, and Levi takes another sip of his drink.

"You look shocked," Reiner laughs, watching Eren and Armin with a badly-contained predatory stare.

"I suppose I never expected Eren to..." Levi gestures towards the scene before him helplessly.

"He gets like this when he's drunk. It's usually strangers, but there aren't any here tonight. It's obviously not stopping him."

"It most certainly isn't."

Eren pulls away from Armin slowly, smiling drunkenly at him until a scoff from the wall makes him look.

"Aw, Jean's jealous," Armin calls, obviously drunk too, despite his earlier worry for Eren's well-being. "C'mere Jean, you get a turn too."

The young man ventures over wordlessly, looking skeptical at best. He stands over the other boys, and Armin slides off of his friend's lap.

"Come here, you douche," Eren slurs, pulling Jean down and kissing him roughly now. The others holler loudly, as if they hadn't expected this. Levi rolls his eyes, feeling oddly uncomfortable watching this.

"I'm going to have to drive this mess home, and make sure he gets something to drink, then put him to bed. All the while hoping he doesn't puke anywhere along the way," Levi complains quietly. "I'm not sure how he talked me into this."

"Eren has a way of talking anyone into anything," Reiner agrees.

"Alright horseface, let someone else have a turn," Eren says as he shoves the other boy off of him playfully.

"He's modest too," Levi comments dryly.

A blonde girl raises her hand, moving over and sitting in Eren's lap. "I'm next," she declares once she's already seated.

"Doesn't Ymir have anything to say about that?" Eren asks, looking around the girl to the other one that Levi concludes is her girlfriend.

"Boys don't count as cheating," Ymir says with a grin of her own.

"Sounds good to me," Eren says, pulling the blonde girl down and kissing her softly. He's much more tender with her than he had been with the boys, but somehow Levi understands that. Something about that girl demands a gentile nature, says 'kiss me like it's still yesterday', though Levi cant' say exactly what she means by yesterday. 'Kiss me like your bagel at 8 o'clock.' 'Kiss me like dribble traffic.' 'Kiss me like your housemate's been studying in his room for a week.' 'Kiss me like you miss him.'

Levi looks away.

"You are one very lucky woman," he hears Eren say after a few minutes.

"I know it," the woman – Ymir – says with a laugh.

Levi turns back to the bar and finishes the rest of his drink, over half of the glass, in one go.

He feels more than sees Reiner turn back to the bar now too. Levi doesn't look up at the other man. Hopes he doesn't speak. Hopes he does.

He does. "You've got it bad, huh?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Levi raises an eyebrow, looking at Reiner and leaning an arm on the wood in front of him.

The boy's head nods in the others' direction. "Eren. You've got a thing for him."

"I don't – "

"Don't bother, dude," Reiner laughs. "I've seen in enough to identify it, and you're _whipped_."

"I am not _whipped_ ," Levi says through clenched teeth, and he doesn't even believe it. "I am _cranky_ ," he insists.

"They're not mutually exclusive," Reiner says. "But if you're gonna sit here angrily all night, you only have yourself to blame."

Levi doesn't grace him with a response, instead stewing silently, feeling the iced tea sit hot in his stomach.

"Yo Reiner, you want a turn?" Eren calls, and then he's between Levi and Reiner, squished between the barstools. "There's plenty of me to go around, you know."

"I'll pass," Reiner chuckles. "But there's someone else you haven't wooed tonight."

"Ymir's not down for it," Eren shrugs. "It's cool. No big."

"Not Ymir," Reiner says, and Levi wishes he could disappear, leaving only his cane as proof he was ever in this dingy college bar on a Thursday night.

Levi looks away, holding his forehead in one of his hands, elbow resting on the bar. He feels Eren turn around clumsily, feels his hot breath. He smells like gin and tequila, and Levi's nose wrinkles anxiously.

"If you wanted a turn, Levi, you could'a said something," the boy says excitedly, just as thrilled as he's been all evening.

"I don't," Levi says quietly, "want a turn. But thank you. Just let me know when you want to go home, Eren."

"Yeah, okay," the boy says, frowning a little. "Any time you want, really, 'cause you're drivin' and all."

"I'm fine for now. Celebrate with your friends," Levi gives his housemate a soft smile. "I'm enjoying talking to Reiner."

"'Kay," Eren nods, slipping out from between the stools, and Levi's not sure how he does it without tripping.

"You're wound _awfully_ tight," Reiner says once Eren's out of earshot again. "You like this all the time?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Levi says, ordering a water now.

"I'd tell you to loosen up for once, but I get the feeling you'd just glare at me."

Levi does, in fact, glare at him, just to prove a point. Though he's not sure what point that is. Reiner laughs.

"At least it's not loud in here," Levi says.

"I guess you have a point," Reiner hums. "I imagine you have work tomorrow, so blowing your ears out probably isn't the best plan."

"Most certainly not. My students would have a field day."

"I can't see _any_ kid messing with you. You'd just glare at them – like that, yeah! – and they'd shit their pants."

Levi's mouth quirks into a small, amused smile. "Yes, well I have built quite the reputation for myself. It wouldn't do to ruin it with a bunch of drunk college kids."

"You could always go home with one of them, and your students would never know," his head jerks toward the booth Eren's gone back to.

"Of course I'm going with him. We live together."

"You know what I mean."

"He's drunk. I'm not going to do anything."

"Good on you," Reiner pats Levi's back in a brotherly manner, and the other man has to restrain himself from flinching.

Eren's at Levi's side again, and something in his expression bothers the older man. He looks smaller, and considerably less enthusiastic than usual.

"Hey, Levi, if you wanna head out soon, I'm ready whenever you are," he says.

"Oh, sure," Levi nods, grabbing his cane in one hand and extending the other to Reiner. "It was good meeting you again," he says.

"You too," Reiner shakes the older man's hand. "Take care, Eren; I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Of course. I'll be back at school in January."

Levi stands and begins towards the door, knowing he'll need the time Eren uses to say goodbye to everyone else to get up the stairs. As it happens, he gets to the top of the stairs and Eren comes bounding up after him. Levi's surprised the kid isn't tripping over his feet, but somehow Eren manages to walk to the car beside Levi just fine in his inebriated state.

"Did you have fun?" Levi asks quietly as he navigates the relatively unfamiliar Trost district, taking a few accidental detours on the way back home.

"Yeah," Eren breaths with a hum, nodding fervently. His breath smells so much of gin that Levi has to roll down his window to clear the air. "It was nice seeing everyone now that we're free. F'r now, at least."

Levi grunts in agreement, the obligation of polite conversation fulfilled, in his mind.

"You okay?" Eren asks, head tilting to look at the man to his left. "You're really quiet."

"I'm always quiet," Levi says, glancing to the young man briefly before looking back to the empty road in front of him.

"No, like... You're upset quiet now."

"How do you figure?"

"Well you got all quiet when I came over in the bar. You were talking to Reiner just fine before I came over."

"I'm just tired. I had a long day at work, and it'll be another one tomorrow. That's all."

"No," Eren says indignantly, turning in his seat to face Levi all the way. "I've been living with you for months, Levi. I know when you're more 'n just mad _like usual_."

"And, pray tell, what kind of mad am I now?"

Eren studies the man's face for several blocks, pursing his lips. His eyes widen and Levi raises an eyebrow in question.

"You're jealous," the boy says, equal parts thrilled and taken aback, like he's caught Levi planning him a party. "Why're you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous," Levi says, turning with a quiet, relieved sigh onto a familiar street. "I'm just tired."

"Both, maybe," Eren hums, his drunken slur making the words sit on top of each other like puppies scrambling for their mother's milk.

Eren's much like a puppy, but damn if Levi'll ever catch himself saying so aloud.

"If you're so smart," Levi says, knowing he's conceding the boy's point, and hoping Eren is too inebriated – and thick – to notice, "what am I jealous _of,_ then?"

"You got all stiff – stiffer'n usual – when Reiner said I should kiss you," Eren shrugs. "An' I've drooled on you before, so I know you don't think I'm _that_ gross."

"I did _not_ enjoy your drooling on me, to make that clear."

"Nah, but you didn't wake me up, either."

Levi concedes that point too. Damn kid's more observant than he'd thought.

"So you want me to kiss you, but you're not gonna say it. That's what I think."

"You're a horny drunk. Don't be so full of yourself."

"'M not. You know that."

Levi sighs, because he does. Eren, while vibrant, passionate and full of life, thinks very little of himself, in the end. The man doesn't like the quiet, doesn't like the hot breath of the kid beside him contrasted so with the cold of the air rushing past the window.

"Do you _want_ to kiss me?" Levi asks, because really that's the most important question now.

"Course I do, Levi! I wanna kiss everyone!" Eren rolls down his own window to shout out it. "In the whole world!"

Levi rolls up the boy's window with the controls on his door. "Of course you do. But I mean when you're sober. Do you actively want to kiss me when you're sober?"

"Yes," Eren says immediately. The kid's a terrible liar anyway, but the way he says it doesn't instil even a bit of doubt in Levi's mind that he's telling the truth.

"Is that so," Levi hums.

"See! You're not jealous anymore. At least, you shouldn't be. I only make out with everyone when I'm drunk, really. But when I'm sober I only wanna make out with you," Eren nods once, then a couple more times. "So they're all my friends, an' that's all I want 'em to be."

"Am I your friend?" Levi asks quietly, honestly not sure what answer to expect.

"I dunno," Eren hums. "I wanna say so, but... am I yours?"

The reciprocated question gives the man pause. He's never thought of Eren as a friend. They've always been housemates, and if Levi's honest he's alway felt them to be somewhat antagonistic towards each other as well. Not to the extent that Jean is, though, so they aren't even rivals. In fact, they're barely more than acquaintances, really.

"No," Levi finally answers the questions. "I suppose I don't consider you my friend."

"Well that's good," Eren says. "'Cause I don't kiss my friends when I'm sober."

"Yes, you did mention that," Levi says, pulling into their driveway and rolling up his window before shutting off the engine. "Does that mean you plan on kissing me when you're sober?"

"If I remember this," Eren laughs, stumbling out of the car. "You'll have to remind me if I don't."

"I'll do no such thing. You're just going to have to remember, because I'd rather have to force out the most painful shit of my life than remind you to _kiss_ me." Levi locks the car and starts up towards the front door, letting Eren fall into sloppy steps beside him.

"Roger, Captain," Eren grins, saluting. "Put your faith in me."

"I think that's a markedly bad idea."

"Prolly."

They both chuckle as Levi unlocks the door and they file inside, kicking off their shoes with varying degrees of coordination.

"I'm just going straight to bed," Eren says, already at the bottom of the staircase by the time he announces it. "An' I'm gonna sleep in, so I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Sure," Levi says. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Eren."

The boy continues up the stairs, and Levi checks the fridge for bacon and eggs. He pulls them to the front of the fridge, then writes a note on the whiteboard reminding his housemate to drink plenty of water, and that they do have the aforementioned foods stocked. He doesn't sign the note with a heart, but the thought does cross his mind. No. Levi spent the evening being confused and mortified. Tomorrow, it's Eren's turn.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished my last semester of community college today, and have decided to send my babs out to celebrate in my stead. I did my club night last week, and unlike Levi, I /did/ blow out my ears.


End file.
